Kidnapping à Kabukichô
by karfaith
Summary: Lors d'un combat contre Katsura, Hijikata se fait enlever par celui-ci. La grande question qui subsiste est "Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tué?". Katsura/Hijikata.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** karfaith

**Pairing:** Hijikata/Katsura

**Raiting:** K+

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement pour moi, les personnage de Gintama appartiennent à Sorachi-sensei (heureusement pour les fesses d'Hijikata)

**Résumé:** Lors d'un combat contre Katsura, Hijikata se fait enlever par celui-ci. La grande question qui subsiste est "Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tué?". Katsura/Hijikata.

* * *

><p><span>Kidnapping à Kabuki-chô<span>

Dans une grande demeure de Kabuki-chô, des bruits métalliques se faisaient entendre. Des cris de plusieurs hommes de tous âges retentissaient contre les faibles murs de la maison. Le sang qui giclait se collait sur le sol en un son putride. A la fin de ce qui semblait être une bataille, deux respirations saccadées restaient distinctes.

-Eh bien, Hijikata, tes hommes sont tous morts, tu ne veux pas t'enfuir la queue entre les jambes comme le chien que tu es ? dit un homme qui portait un long kimono bleu sous un haori blanc et de longs cheveux bruns. Il tenait dans sa main droite un long katana dont la pointe touchait le sol. A ses pieds gisaient une dizaine d'hommes saignés à morts. Face à lui, un autre homme de sa taille, vêtu d'un uniforme noir orné de coupes dorées, coiffé de courts cheveux bruns en pétard et tenant, lui aussi, un katana dans la main droite.

-Tu n'as, toi non plus, aucun homme pour t'aider, Katsura, dit ce dernier.

En effet, les deux seules personnes encore debout étaient les susnommés Toushiro Hijikata et Kotarô Katsura, deux samouraï d'une vingtaine d'année chacun, l'un étant le vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, police s'occupant d'exterminer tous les terroristes, et l'autre étant à la tête du Jouishishi, le groupe de terroristes en question qui veut se venger des amentos ou êtres-venus-d'autres-planètes qui avaient fait en sorte que le port du sabre soit interdit à tous les samouraï.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans bouger pendant une vingtaine de seconde. Katsura releva brièvement son katana avant de se lancer sur sa cible à toute vitesse. Il lui assena un coup au niveau de la taille qui fut parée non sans mal. Hijikata se recula d'un bond pour ensuite se remettre en garde. Il eu à peine le temps de se replacer que son assaillant lui fonçait déjà dessus en s'enflamment la gorge d'un hurlement macabre. Il évita le coup au risque de se bloquer contre le mur et d'être sans défenses. Katsura tendit son bras sur la droite, se pencha en avant et lança un dernier assaut qui atteint sa cible à la nuque.

Plus tard, au Shinsengumi, un espion du nom de Yamazaki courrait sur les planches du dojo à la recherche d'une personne bien précise. Il entra dans une des pièces et vit l'homme qu'il cherchait, Kondô Isao, le capitaine du Shinsengumi, accompagné du commandant de la première division, Okita Sougo.

-Capitaine ! s'écria-t-il.

Kondô se retourna vers lui, laissant en plan sa discussion.

-Eh bien, que t'arrives-t-il, Yamazaki ? demanda-t-il.

-L'attaque contre le Jouishishi a échoué, dit l'espion, tous nos hommes sont morts.

Kondô se leva précipitamment, l'air affolé.

-Et Toushi ? C'est lui qui était chargé de cette mission.

-Il n'était pas sur les lieux mais on a retrouvé son katana près d'une tâche de sang.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre qui bien court, je sais. Mais n'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews qu'elles soient gentilles ou méchantes. A la prochaine.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Et me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre et dernier chapitre! Attention, dans celui-ci, il y a un lemon donc âmes sensible s'abstenir! Merci de continuer de me lire.

* * *

><p>Plus loin, dans une planque dédiée au Shinsengumi, Hijikata était couché dans un lit aux soyeux draps blancs. Il plissa les yeux dans une grimace de douleur puis il se redressa soudainement, les écarquillant avec une respiration irrégulière, se demandant où il pouvait bien se trouver. Un mal prenant s'affirma dans sa poitrine. Il se replia en deux, la tête sur les genoux, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier sa souffrance passagère. Une fois la douleur estompée, il s'assit au bord de son lit, s'apprêtant à se lever pour retourner sur son lieu de travail. Au moment où il commençait à se hisser hors des couvertures, l'unique porte s'ouvrit sur Katsura.<p>

-Tu devrais rester couché, Hijikata, dit le nouveau venu.

Hijikata fronça les sourcils et plaça sa main de sorte à pouvoir attraper son katana. Rien…Il n'y avait rien à sa ceinture. Son arme avec laquelle il aurait pu se défendre avait disparu.

-Tu me croyais bête au point de te laisser ton katana ? demanda Katsura avec un air légèrement vexé. Recouches-toi si tu ne veux pas que j'utilise la force.

Hijikata se résigna : sans son katana, qui faisait de lui un guerrier, il ne pouvait rivaliser avec son pire ennemi. Il se recoucha, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller de soie blanc. Il regarda Katsura s'approcher de lui avec un sourire provocateur inscrit sur le visage. Il ne put réagir à temps quand il sentit les deux mains de son ennemi appuyer sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de se redresser, et son corps s'asseyant sur le sien au niveau du ventre, faisant attention à ne pas toucher la blessure qui risquait de se rouvrir à tout moment. Hijikata blêmit. Il ne s'attendait surtout pas à un tel comportement de la part de Katsura.

-Dis-moi, Hijikata, commença ce dernier, as-tu déjà couché avec un homme ?

Hijikata ne saisit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Il comprit peu de temps après en voyant Katsura poser un aphrodisiaque sur la table de chevet. Son visage changea encore une fois de couleur, le rendant bien plus blanc qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Je vois que tu as compris où je voulais en venir, continua le membre du Jouishishi.

-Q…qu'est-ce que ça pourrait t'apporter de faire ça, bafouilla Hijikata qui commençait sérieusement à prendre peur malgré son attitude calme.

Katsura fit un sourire plus que satisfait : voir son pire ennemi dans cette situation l'excitait au plus haut point. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de mettre ce chien arrogant dans son lit. Il en avait maintenant la possibilité, même si le fait d'avoir recours à des aphrodisiaques ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il voulait soumettre cet homme seulement de ses mains et non avec des produits chimiques.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Hijikata, dit-il d'un air agacé, as-tu déjà couché avec un homme ?

Hijikata se contenta de le regarder sans broncher. Effectivement, il n'avait jamais eu comme hobbies de coucher avec quelque homme que ce soit. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux fois où il s'était imaginé en compagnie de ce permanenté naturel ou de ce petit sadique qui servait de commandant de première division au Shinsengumi.

Katsura, voyant que l'homme sous lui ne donnerait pas de réponses, se plut à s'imaginer être le premier à pourvoir s'approprier le démoniaque vice-capitaine. Toujours en tenant les épaules d'Hijikata contre le lit, il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son pire ennemi qui ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux sous ce baiser non pas violent et sec mais doux et passionné. Katsura essaya de passer la barrière de dents qui le gênait pour atteindre la langue qu'il désirait tant mais ce fut sans compter sur la résistance d'Hijikata qui tourna la tête dans l'espoir de pourvoir s'échapper de l'emprise de son assaillant.

-Hijikata, chuchota alors Katsura, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que j'utilise ce produit ?

Hijikata comprit tout de site où il voulait en venir. Encore une fois, il ne dit rien. Que dire de toute façon ? Si Katsura décidait de lui faire respirer le contenu de la fiole, il allait succomber à tous ses désirs, ainsi que les plus déshonorants. Mais se rabaisser à accepter de lui-même de coucher avec lui était inconcevable. Hijikata était tellement occupé par ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas la main de Katsura se glisser sous son kimono, qui lui avait été mit lors de son inconscience, pour caresser son torse en évitant de toucher les bandages qui recouvraient les blessures de guerre. Des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou en de doux baisers mouillés et attentionnés. Hijikata, d'abord surpris par tant de tendresse, commença à ressentir une douce chaleur se propager entre ses jambes. Que lui arrivait-il ? Katsura l'avait à peine touché que déjà une érection naissait dans son bas-ventre. Serait-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas couché avec une femme depuis longtemps ? Ou bien simplement que Katsura lui avait fait annihiler cette affreuse substance. Seulement, le résultat était tel qu'il avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements sous les caresses devenues insistantes de son ennemi qui commençait à le déshabiller entièrement, lui détachant sa ceinture, séparant les pans du kimono et abaissant son fundoshi, laissant apparaitre sa virilité bien gonflée d'excitation. Katsura prit cette dernière en main, lui faisant lâcher un râle de plaisir. Il prit un air satisfait et heureux avant de déclarer :

-Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de cette fiole, finalement.

A ces mots, Hijikata resta muet : ce n'était donc pas l'aphrodisiaque la cause de son érection gonflant toujours plus dans la main de Katsura.

Alors que ce dernier entamait de longs va et viens sur son membre dressé, Hijikata ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses gémissement devenus bien trop forts. Mais Katsura n'était pas de cet avis. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, quémandant une nouvelle fois l'accès à la langue qui lui fut finalement accordée. Les deux langues partirent dans un ballet passionné que rien ne pourrait arrêter. Au bout d'un certain temps, les deux bouches se séparèrent pour laisser à leurs propriétaires le droit de respirer. A peine prirent-ils le temps de se regarder dans les yeux que Katsura replongea tout de suite dans son cou, le suçant suffisamment fort pour y laisser une belle marque rouge. Il laissa des sillons de salive lorsqu'il descendit le long du torse d'Hijikata, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour laisser de doux baiser ou titiller les bouts de chairs rouges durcis pas l'excitation. Il regarda la verge de son ennemi avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à elle. Il souffle sur le bout de l'érection d'Hijikata, faisant pousser de longs gémissements à ce dernier. Il lécha toute sa longueur avant de la prendre en bouche et de commencer de long et lents va et viens. Hijikata soupira d'exaspération : il voulait plus de sensations, bien plus.

-Plus vite…

Katsura cessa son occupation et regarda Hijikata qui avait les joues rosies et la voix erratique.

-Je n'ai pas entendu, Hijikata, dit-il en souriant d'un air sadique.

Hijikata grogna.

-Je t'en pris, Katsura…

-Que veux-tu, Hijikata ?

-Suce-moi, chuchota le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi.

-Parles plus fort, Toushiro.

L'annonce de son prénom fit gémir une nouvelle fois Hijikata qui commença à perdre patience.

-Prends-moi en bouche, grouille-toi, Kotarô ! cria-t-il comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Katsura fit un sourire satisfait avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté mais bien plus rapidement, les gémissements d'Hijikata l'encourageant à aller de plus en plus vite.

Alors qu'il sentit qu'il allait jouir, Katsura arrêta sa fellation pour mettre trois doigts dans sa bouche, les léchant et les suçant. Il les ressortit peu de temps après, les jugeant assez humidifiés et les approcha de l'intimité du vice-capitaine. Il en rentra un à l'intérieur en embrassant ce dernier pour lui faire le moins possible ressentir la douleur. Il fit de lents va et viens en cherchant un point bien précis qu'il comprit avoir trouvé en entendant un lourd gémissement sortir de la bouche d'Hijikata. Il rentra un deuxième doigt en effectuant les mêmes gestes suivit du troisième. Le considérant près à le recevoir, Il retira ses phalanges pour poster son érection à l'entrés privée. D'un coup de rein, il pénétra le vice-capitaine en l'entendant crier de douleur.

-Ca fait…mal, Kotarô ! Se plaint-il.

-Allons, Toushiro, n'es-tu pas…un fier samouraï ? Provoqua Katsura en se retenant de donner des coups de boutoir pour ne pas faire souffrir de trop son partenaire de sexe.

Hijikata ne dit rien. Au bout de quelque secondes, il s'habitua à la présence de Katsura et commença à onduler des hanches pour demander la suite. Le chef du Jouishishi ne le fit pas refaire deux fois qu'il commença à donner des coups de reins lents au départ. Ils devinrent vite violents et rapides sous les gémissements des deux hommes qui prenaient chacun un plaisir sans fin à sentir l'autre contre lui. Après encore quelques coups de boutoirs, ils arrivèrent au point de jouissance et se libérèrent en même temps. Katsura s'effondra sur Hijikata, essoufflé au possible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et remis correctement son kimono en enlevant les plis qui s'étaient formés lors des ébats. Il se tourna vers Hijikata pour lui dire :

-Tes affaires sont dans le placard de la chambre, tu peux partir quand tu veux.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Hijikata, n'étant toujours pas remis de la magnifique expérience qu'il avait vécu ne comprit pas de suite ce que venait de lui dire son ennemi. Il s'endormit après avoir remit la couverture sur lui.

Trois heures après, il se réveilla et s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de sentir une affreuse sensation au niveau de ses reins. Il comprit que c'était le contrecoup du sexe entre homme. Il se remémora les mots de Katsura avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre et se leva difficilement pour récupérer son uniforme du Shinsengumi qu'il revêtu lentement. Après s'être habillé, il plia soigneusement le kimono qui lui avait été prêté et sortit de la pièce en boitant.

Au Shinsengumi, Kondô avait rassemblé tous ses hommes disponibles pour leur annoncer la disparition d'Hijikata. Tous étaient partis à sa recherche mais après plusieurs heures, ils n'avaient eu aucuns résultats convenables. Kondô avait imaginé le pire et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour lui. Le seul qui semblait ravi avait été Sougo qui se disait qu'enfin il pourrait prendre la place de vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi cependant, il avait quand même été forcé à chercher cet homme dont il voulait la mort depuis plusieurs années. Alors qu'il patrouillait depuis plusieurs heures, il vit un homme aux cheveux et habits noirs qu'il connaissait trop bien assis sur le sol, le dos reposant contre le mur et la respiration haletante. Sougo se précipita alors sur lui en reconnaissant son vice-capitaine et regarda son état en remarquant les lourdes blessures qui avaient été pansées. Sans dire un mot, il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever et rentra aux quartiers du Shinsengumi pour informer de la survie du tacticien.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite reviews si le coeur vous en dit. A bientôt.<p> 


End file.
